tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddison Steam Rolling Co.
Rally 2009 - Presented by M. Button, with his 1928 Aveling and Porter Roller no. 10718]] The Eddison Steam Rolling Co. Ltd. was a road building contractor, based in Dorchester from the 1800's to the mid 1900s. The firm had a huge fleet of Steam rollers and later Diesel engined Road Rollers. Company History More details required - can you help ? Fleet Details of former Eddison fleet rollers & plant. From a RSL Journal going back to 1955From post by Robert The Bruce - On Traction Talk Forum Bedfordshire: Standing in the Eddison Steam Rolling Co.’s depot at Cardington on October 1st, were the following rollers:- (not checked which survive from 1955 yet) *Aveling single No. 5878 (XC 9527) Eddison’ s No. 80. *Aveling single No. 7828 (FX 7006 “ No.199. *Aveling single No. 8090 (XK 9268) “ No. 581. *Aveling single No. 8091 (XK 9269) “ No. 582. *Aveling single No. 8664 (FX 7048) “ No. 261. *Aveling single No. 10049 (FX 8308) “ No. 334. *Aveling single No. 10052 (FX 8530) “ No. 351. *Aveling compound No. 10147 (PR 168) “ No. 479. *Aveling single No. 10434 (FX 9773) “ No. 426. *Aveling single No. 10454 (FX 9818) “ No. 433. *Aveling single No. 10455 (FX 9819) “ No. 434. *Aveling single No. 10598 (PR 460) “ No. 482. *Aveling compound No. 10695 (PR 1083) “ No. 508. *Aveling compound No. 10772 (PR 1421) “ No. 520. *Aveling compound No. 10774 (PR 1472) “ No. 521. *Aveling compound No. 10780 (PR 1392) “ No. 528. *Aveling compound No. 10828 (PR 2046) “ No. 552. *Wallis “Advance” No. 7889 (OT 2072) “ No. 1308. Depots From a post on Traction Talk by 'sparkright'TT posts here Eddisons didn't have a depot in every county but they did have a presence all over England, Wales and Scotland - 'Eddison Everywhere' was their motto. Cardington was ex-Banes & Co who amalgamated with Eddisons in 1947. Banes was headed up by Edward Barford of Avelings, who led the deal with Eddisons, who were crying out for capital to modernize and diversify. Obviously the order to replace such a massive fleet of steam rollers would have been attractive to Barford and it was an ideal chance to diversify into other areas of plant hire (and get the rest of the A-B product range wide exposure!) via the existing Eddison network. The Banes steam rollers went on the Eddison fleet and several survive, a couple are at Thursford and the 'DTM' registration Aveling Barfords are all ex-Banes/Eddison. This is a list of their depots up to 1968. Not all would have been 'steam depots' but I understand, particularly in later years, rollers cropped up everywhere and anywhere. Some of these would have been smaller depots when the company branched out into small plant/hand tool hire. * Winterbourne St. Martin, Dorset (1868 - 1877) * Dorchester (1877 - 1965) * Kingston, London (opened 1919) * Kingsteignton, Newton Abbot (opened 1929, new depot 1962) *Brecon (1930 - 1968) *Leicester (1932 - 1947) *Darlington (opened 1935, new depot 1953) *Dublin (1947 - 1963; sole Irish depot) *Stepps, Glasgow (1947 - 1963) *Garnkirk, Glasgow (opened 1947) *Cardington (added 1947) *Belton, Grantham (1947 - 1965) *Grantham (opened 1965) *Shirley, Birmingham (opened 1950) *Ramsbottom (opened 1957) *Gilmerton, Edinburgh (opened 1957, new depot 1962) *Cardiff (opened 1958) *Bishop's Waltham (opened 1960) *Heckmondwike, Dewsbury (opened 1962) *Ipswich (1962) *Maidstone (1962, new depot 1967) *Swindon (opened 1963) *Nottingham (1964) *Grove Trading Estate, Dorchester (1965) *Swansea (1966) *Dundee (1967) *Reading (1967 after taking over John Allen & Ford) ---- Eddison's Dorchester depot contained the following steam rollers all Avelings on 2 August 1956. Those shown as Scr were sent for scrap from Dorchester. Those marked XX were despatched for scrap by rail on Lowmac wagons from Dorchester Western Station during August 1956 being pushed up to the station and onto the wagons by another roller in reverse. 7231 AH 6303 549 Scr 7598 FX 8674 383 Scr 7770 XK 9267 583 Scr XX 9098 FX 7063 293 Scr 9339 FX 7095 335 Scr 10020 FX 8420 347 Scr XX 10040 FX 8653 360 Scr XX 10137 FX 8529 356 Scr 10144 KE 9729 522 Scr 10244 FX 8721 368 Scr 10258 FX 8724 376 10260 FX 8852 379 Scr XX 10376 FX 9575 412 Scr 10383 FX 9574 406 Scr XX 10392 FX 9604 414 Still working May 1960 10388 FX 9640 411 10444 FX 9675 428 Scr XX 10468 FX 9827 438 Scr 10516 PR 118 464 Scr XX 10700 PR 1141 506 Scr XX 10727 PR 1243 512 Scr XX 10734 PR 1373 507 Scr XX 14035 MW 8224 614 Wallis 7831 TU3813 598 was scrapped April /May 1958 ---- References / sources Based on posts from Traction Talk Forum taken from old books. External links See also * [[List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers] * Glossary Index * Steam Fairs * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing References / sources * Woolpit Steam Show guide + Photos from event. External links * add any relevant links here please Category:Companies of the United Kingdom Category:Defunct companies of the United Kingdom Category:Contractors